


I Know What I Like

by bluelettergirl



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Tony see something, what he didn't want to see. Things can't be fixed, Or can them? Can love find a way?  I don't make money with this 100% fiction etc.





	I Know What I Like

"You know Mike, this is so wrong."  
Tony said with his strong ghost like voice, and gived a dangerous look to his lover. He moved his arms to his long legs and didn't know what to say, or even do.  
" I swear it was clearly just an accident, i didn't mean to hurt you."  
Mike said and tried move his small hand to Tony's red cheek, but Tony didn't want it.  
" How you can say kissing Phil was an accident? I thought you love me, i really did love you, now i don't know anymore who i can believing or trust. Tony stand up, and stardet almost scream to Mike "You know this is not fair, think Peter he love Phil, and you can just kiss Phil in the backstage, in the fucking spotlight were everyone can see you both."  
Mike went to silence, his eyes were full of tears, but he didn't let them out, he couldn't.  
" I just need love, Phil can give it to me, he can give me things what i need, but can't give me things what i want. "  
Mike said and moved his head insade of his hands.  
" I hope you don't been use him as a sextoy, for your fucked up needs."  
Tony said, and his voice didn't have sympathy it was so far from that."  
" We had sex just one time in the toilet, i just needed a good blowjob before the gig."  
Mike said and looked Tony's reaction. He saw angry behind his deep brown eyes.  
" Unbelievable, why you couldn't ask me? I'm your fucking boyfriend, i was your boyfriend actually."  
Tony said and sat down to blue sofa again. He took in his pocket lighter and pack of cigarettes.  
" I don't know, i just needed it, and you was so busy with your keyboards. I saw Phil, and he.. Well he helped me, but it was just one time thing trust me."  
Mike said and tried keep his voice strong and not fragile. Tony just look on the black floor.  
" You know our thing is now done. I can do job with you, because i don't have a fucking choice, but i never want any close contact with you again."  
Tony said and took his necklace away, and put it to brown table what was full of different kind of magazines, mugs and some stub out cigarettes.  
" Tony.. I."  
Mike tried say, but he didn't get right words away of his mouth.  
" Please don't say anything, go talk with your love, slut."  
Tony said with cold tuked voice, and leaved with loudly steps backstage.  
Mike took Tony's necklace on the table. It was their secred wedding ring, what Mike was got to Tony few months ago. Ring had M <3 T, and it was grey as silver wings.  
" What the hell i've been done."  
Mike thought on his mind, and finally could cry. He feel how warm tears runned down to his cheeks and then to white shirt. He didn't want even know how could he survive tomorrow gig. Everything was darker than ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning, 9am breakfest time.

Tony wasn't sleep well, his mind was been full so many thoughts and he just wanted stay in his hotelroom full day, but he knew alredy he couldn't. He had to keep show going on. So he put grey jeans, blue sweater and went out of the room to hotel reception. 

Mike was alredy on the hotels breakfest table, trying eat fast as he could. He was just put last piece of bread to his tiny mouth, when he saw how Tony walked smile on his face to their table. His long and curly hair was messy, but in otherwise he looked normal like nothing was happened last night.  
" Morning Tony!, do you want some tea?"  
Peter said happily, and gived his sunshine style smile.  
" I would like some coffee more, i saw so bitchy dreams last night."  
Tony said and laughed. Peter nod, and poured some black coffee to little white mug. Tony sat close of Phil, who was eating some piece of bread with strawberry jelly, and reading newspaper with curious green eyes. Tony saw he was reading something about penguings. Peter handle Tony a coffee mug, and he nod for thanks.  
" So were you went last night after gig?"  
Peter asked, and sit down to chair.  
" To bed, i was so tired."  
Tony said calmly, and smiled while took a glup of hot coffee.  
" You been never tired after gig."  
Phil said, and gived questionable look.  
" There's a first time for everything."  
Tony answered back, and took one piece of bread and mandarin jelly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After breakfest Mike went to toilet, he needed pause of everything. He took drug pills on his pocket, and took two little ecstasy drugs. When he hear somebody was coming to toilet, he hides quickly other pills to his jeans pocket. 

" Why you look like a fucking bambi in the spotlight."  
Tony asked and laught.  
" i was.. Just needing some pause."  
Mike tried say, but he knew alredy Tony knew, he just took drug pills.  
" It's your business not mine."  
Tony said, washed his hands, and was leaving.  
" Tony i want tell something."  
Mike said and Tony looked back.  
" We don't have anything to talk."  
Tony said, but Mike still hold tight Tony's shoulder.  
" What the hell you want?"  
Tony ask and when he looked behind he feel lips againts his lips.  
" This is not right Mike, you cheated me."  
Tony said, but he couldn't say he didn't want that.  
Mike pushed Tony roughly to one toilet cell and locked it. Tony took good position, and tried relax.  
" We shouldn't do that Mike, somebody can come."  
Tony tried protest, but when he hear how Mike unzip his jeans, he knew he didn't have a choice. Tony couldn't not thought how sexy Mike look, when he went to his knees and look with his blue sparkling eyes to Tony. Just in one minute, Tony was whining and moan so loud, Mike feared somebody will come to look what's going on.  
" Mike don't stop, it feels good.."  
Tony moan, and hold on tight toilet can. Mike was so focused, and sucked and licked Tony's cock. Tony feeled how his own orgasm building so quickly, and before he could even warning Mike, he comed to his lover mouth with loud sharp moan. Then he fell againts the white toilet and just try normalize his breath. He realize Mike was comed too insade his own jeans, but didn't say anything, that was too fucked up situation.  
After some minutes when they both were relaxed. Mike was took his jeans away, but still had his long white t-shirt. Tony had still all his clothes on, he was too tired to took them away. Place smelled sex, sweat and cigarettes.  
" If we keep doing that, i want we have one rule."  
Tony said suddenly while they both were smoking cigarettes.  
" What it is?"  
Mike asked and gived a questionable look to Tony.  
" No more secrets if you want fuck somebody you fuck, but you tell me about it after all. I hate secrets."  
Tony said and started to hold Mike's hand.  
" I can keep that promes."  
Mike said and hold tight Tony's warm hand.  
" Do you still have my necklace?"  
Tony asked and fondle gently Mike's hair.  
" Yeah it is on my hotel room, i couldn't whip it away."  
Mike said and smiled shyly.  
" I would want it back then."  
Tony said and took last smoke of his cigarette.  
" One question still, why the hell you forgive me?."  
Mike asked, and watched Tony's eyes.  
" Because after all you are my fucked up half, also you can cook. "  
Tony said, laught and kissed gently Mike's blushed cheek. Mike stardet feel how drugs was making him dizzy, but now it didn't matter at all. He was happy, happier than he ever was been. 

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave kudos if that was okey and have a fucking great Genesistastic day <3


End file.
